Rojo Eterno
by Llanca
Summary: Ella deberá cumplir con la misión más tormentosa de su vida. La misión que pondrá el fin definitivo a la sumisión de su corazón retraído. Sasu/Saku. -Terminado.
1. Hasta Sentirte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Three Shots.

Aclaraciones: Semi UA. Desde la perspectiva de Sakura.

Advertencias: Lemon.

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Rojo Eterno ::Oo~  
**

.

**H**asta **S**entirte (Capítulo I)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

_Bésame y bésame hasta sentirte..._

_

* * *

  
_

Fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en sus orbes oscuros que no demostraban expresión alguna. Es más, parecían vacíos, vulnerables, y más fríos de lo habitual… incluso absortos de realidad, mas todo aquello era resguardado por la resistente coraza de hierro que él interponía entre la existencia cargada de aflicción y crueldad que marcaba su vida.

Su método de compensación para no vulnerar sus objetivos, y eso ella lo tenía muy claro. Tal vez, lo _único_ que tenía claro acerca de él.

Era como su propio método para alcanzar sus metas. Sus metas interpuestas por otros para cumplir con lo ordenado por su fiel pacto de lealtad a la aldea.

Quizás fue absurdo de su parte creer que al elegir su vida como una shinobi podría optar a otras cosas... Agria equivocación.

Ella eligió ser parte de una herramienta de defensa a su pueblo, por tanto, a pesar de todo, estaba orgullosa de aquello. Tenía que confrontarlo.

Su código de honor, su fidelidad, la seguridad de su nación recaía en sus hombros, y la afrontaba con la cabeza fría como buena kunoichi que era. Y esta vez, cumpliría lo ordenado, ya había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de evitar y aplazar la misión encomendada por su superior.

De una buena vez acabaría con él, porque no sólo ella lo sabía, sino que toda la aldea era consciente de que ella, Sakura Haruno, era la única capaz de derrotar al bastardo traidor.

Posiblemente a causa de la debilidad que le provocaba al vengador. Aunque no era posiblemente, sino que era así efectivamente. Una confirmación de lo que subrepticiamente había dentro de ambos corazones.

Ella era la única que lograba doblegar el escudo del Uchiha. Independiente de las circunstancias, la oscilación fría e imiscuída de parte de él, se veía fracturada a causa de ella. En efecto, sólo ella podía cumplir.

Suspiró.

Con el dolor de su alma, y con todas las fuerzas de su orgullo ninja, debía de una buena vez, desafiar la verdad. Ser participe de aquello… matar a Sasuke Uchiha.

No debía importarle el pasado, no debía importarle los estúpidos sentimientos de temor que brotaban a cada segundo que pasaba. Tenía, por su bien, por el bien de su país, de su familia, de sus amigos, precaver absolutamente cualquier emoción dirigida hacia él. Obviar sus besos impregnados en bajo su piel, obviar las caricias lujuriosas, los gemidos y sensaciones que más de una vez se encargaron de frustrar su objetivo.

Esta vez, se encargaría de cumplir con lo impuesto. No se dejaría llevar por la lujuria que, aunque quisiera, sabía que en ese mismo momento rodeaba a ambos cuerpos.

La atmosfera envolvía el deseo pesadamente, y la tensión sexual estaba quebrajando su prudencia, su sensatez, su honradez. Quizás, pronto volvería a caerse con la misma piedra.

-Supongo que viniste a matarme... Eso es imposible ¿No lo crees? - arrogante como siempre. No cambiaba el bastardo.

Redujo el entrecejo, mas se guardó cualquier tipo de replica. No quería que por culpa de su impulsividad contestara alguna idiotez, y el traidor se burlara de ella.

-Mi flor de cerezo... Honestamente ¿Crees que lograrás hacerlo?

Deglutió suavemente la obstrucción en su garganta, y en ningún momento modificó su posición de combate, pese a que a cada instante él se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

–La última vez gemías mi nombre deliciosamente, y olvidaste por completo asesinarme… Nunca serías capaz de hacerlo.

-No estés tan seguro – lo interrumpió sonriendo de medio lado. –No por buen sexo caeré de nuevo. No seas tan engreído, que no tienes nada de qué juzgarte tanto, las miserias las poseen cualquiera.

Vislumbró la expresión y sonrisa de satisfacción que esbozó el pelinegro. Sarcástica, esa era la palabra para describir aquel gesto arrogante.

-Lo estoy, soy el único que ha estado contigo - ¡Ouch! Eso había dolido, sí, porque era cierto. Lo que justificaba que la necesidad hacia él, era real y lastimosamente absoluta... Era patética.

-Uchiha, no eres más que un idiota.

-Eso no decías ese día. Si mal no recuerdo, me pediste a gritos que – no alcanzó a terminar porque ella se lo impidió.

-¡Cállate! – lo volvió a interrumpir mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños. -¿Qué mierda te crees? ¿El dios del mundo?... Estás equivocado, pues no eres más que un idiota resentido que ni siquiera es capaz de aceptar lo que pasa porque te escondes en esa facha de "a mi nada me afecta" Eres un débil y fracasado Uchiha. Y no puedes negarlo porque sabes que es cierto.

Grave error. Sus palabras hirieron el ego del pelinegro que sujetaba con fuerza su cuello mientras ella cerraba con fuerza sus ojos.

¡Maldición! Ni siquiera había alcanzado a defenderse.

-Repítelo – le susurró al oído.

Abrió con determinación sus ojos, y los fijó en él una vez más.

–Eres un maldito fracasado Uchiha… - contestó ácidamente al momento que dibujaba una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, no importándole la reacción de él.

-Te arrepentirás por eso – antes de que pudiera procesar la amenaza del traidor, estaba apoyada fuertemente en la corteza de un árbol siendo besada con desesperación por él.

¡Joder! No pudo replicar. De hecho, no fue consciente cuando correspondió con la misma intensidad a sus labios que por más que quiso, no pudo dejar de saborearlos.

Bueno, esa había sido su respuesta. Una _sumisa_ afirmación sin articular.

El Uchiha la azotó con fuerza al árbol, y ella aprovechó aquella acción para rodearle las caderas con sus piernas. La azotó una vez más friccionándose en su contra y sintiendo la erección en contacto con su feminidad. Eso fue suficiente para que todo su autocontrol se fuera a la mierda.

Agarró delicadamente con sus níveos dedos, los cabellos azabaches que por alguna razón la volvían loca.

Soltó un quejido involuntario cuando sintió las grandes manos de él apretando sus pechos excitados por sobre la tela que la cubría, aumentando la rigidez en sus sensibles pezones.

Ahogó otro gemido en su garganta cuando la intrépida lengua de Sasuke exploró como nunca antes su boca.

¡Kami! Estaba perdiendo la cordura…

Se dejó llevar por la atmosfera cargada de deseo, y sólo se dedicó a sentir. A embriagarse de las caricias que erizaban su piel, y que sólo eran provocadas por él.

Tal vez era una imbécil por hacerlo, mas su cuerpo no tenía reacción de oposición.

-Sasuke… - jadeó cuando él dejó su boca de lado, y en un arrebato subió su top, junto con su sujetador, dejando al descubierto su torso.

Su respiración se hizo más pesada, acelerando el bombeo de su corazón que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir despedido de su pecho.

Y toda su razón se nubló al sentir la húmeda lengua de él succionando sus erectos pezones, que le provocó una descarga eléctrica que entumeció su cuerpo.

Cerró sus ojos al momento que comenzó a frotarse en contra de la excitada membrecía del Uchiha, rogando que de una vez por todas, todo fuera de otra manera. Otra manera en que ella no tuviera que elegir entre la espada y la pared.

Abrió sus orbes esmeraldas cuando él se detuvo. Lo miró fijamente a sus ojos. Se perdió en ese cielo ónix que la estaba enloqueciendo.

-¿Quieres que siga? – pestañó un par de veces seguidas antes de analizar lo escuchado.

Pese a que debería decir que no, por alguna razón que desconoce no pudo hacerlo. Asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza en espera de la reanudación de sus acciones deseosas.

Él sonrió con semblante malicioso.

Enarcó una ceja, y por iniciativa de él, a través de aquella chispa en sus ojos, desligó sus piernas de las caderas del azabache.

Sasuke lentamente le desabrochó los pantalones que bien se ajustaban a sus curvas, y con tortura descendió la prenda hasta dejarla expuesta hasta la altura de la rodillas. Cubierta solo por unas pequeñas pantaletas que contrastaban con su piel.

Pudo sentir la mirada lasciva recorrer su cuerpo semidesnudo, y juró que su piel ardía por aquella observación minuciosa y descaradamente atractiva.

No aguantando más la quemante sensación en su interior, lo abrazó y besó como nunca antes. Él correspondió con pasión agarrando con fuerza sus glúteos y acortando la inexistente distancia entre sus sexos.

Dejó de lado sus labios, y realizó un camino húmedo con su lengua, buscando acogida entre el cuello y hombro de él, cuando la intrépida mano del traidor se aventuró hacia el interior de sus bragas.

-_Kami…_

Mordió su labio inferior cuando los audaces dígitos de él presionaron su punto más sensible, de manera tan exasperante que su cuerpo se incendió por completo.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Los movimientos se hicieron más veloces en su botón de carne conforme al deseo que acaparaba sus extremidades, por lo que, sin juicio acompañó los movimientos con un sensual vaivén de caderas producto del calor desbordante que amenazaba con brotar en cualquier instante.

-¡Ahhh! – soltó un sexy quejido cuando 2 dedos se introdujeron en su cavidad húmeda. Varios quejidos más dejó escapar involuntariamente cuando Sasuke aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos, mientras que con su dedo pulgar palpaba deliciosamente su punto más sensible.

Sentía su centro tan anhelante que ya necesitaba con euforia que él se fusionara con ella.

-Sasuke… - balbuceó sin consentimiento cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar involuntariamente por cada arremetida en su núcleo.

-Shh… paciencia mi cerezo… - le susurró en el oído con cierta cuota de diversión en sus palabras.

No dijo nada más, sólo se dejó absorber por la estimulante satisfacción de placer que su alma pedía a gritos controlar y acabar.

No pudo aguantar, los bombeos en su centro cálido fueron tan candentes que no fue capaz de soportar la desesperación, en efecto, terminó con el que probablemente fue uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Ahogó el grito estridente en el cuello de él una vez que la ola de calor volvió a conservar la calma, o al menos parte de ella.

Su corazón, cada palpitar, era tan apremiante que le dificultaba la respiración por aquel momento hace instante experimentado... simplemente maravilloso.

Se separó unos escasos centímetros de él, colocando una mano en el pecho del azabache para el mantenimiento de distancia.

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos, como temiendo encontrarse con lo inevitable.

El Uchiha sonrió triunfal, y delicadamente retiro sus dedos bañados en miel de la cavidad de la pelirrosa. Llevó sus dedos a la altura de sus labios, y saboreó el dulce sabor de ella colarse por su boca.

-Deliciosa – murmuró disfrutando de aquel néctar que embriagaba sus sentidos.

Apenas escuchó sus palabras sabía que el rubor en su rostro no podía ser removido con absolutamente nada. Aunque le daba igual, de todos modos lo había disfrutado… Oh sí que lo había disfrutado.

No fue capaz de reunir la recuperación de su frecuencia cardiaca normal, cuando nuevamente él la tenía acorralada entre el árbol y su torso, listo para atacar.

-Gritarás mi nombre – no alcanzó a replicar por sus palabras arrogantes, pues la lengua de él en su boca se lo habían impedido.

Pudo probar el sabor de su propio núcleo en el traspaso de su lengua que masajeaba la suya de manera imperiosa y dominante.

Él acarició sus pezones al descubierto con los dedos pulgar e índice, tan ardiente que provocó la repercusión en su feminidad a través del brote de miel que humedecía el interior de sus muslos.

Si alguna vez creyó que su capacidad de raciocinio era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener sus actos, estaba equivocada. Muy errónea acerca de sus creencias, pues la dominación de su cuerpo, era absoluta y controlada en un 100% por él.

¿Cómo era posible que un bastardo traidor fuera capaz de provocar tal magnitud de subyugamiento con sólo una caricia?

-_Mierda…_

No protestó cuando él la volteó con agilidad digna de un shinobi, dejándola de espaldas a él mientras separaba sus piernas y bajaba sus pantaletas. Ni mucho menos fue capaz de replicar cuando la palpitante hombría del Uchiha la invadió sin cuidado alguno.

Obliteró sus ojos y no le quedó de otra más que acompañar las embestidas que él le propiciaba con cada movimiento agresivo de caderas que pulverizaba su consciencia.

Las arremetidas se hicieron cada vez más intensas y profundas, de tal manera que los temblores involuntarios aumentaron con creces el placer lujurioso que florecía de su interior. Aquello, provocó también el aumento de las pulsaciones exacerbadas de su corazón.

No había consciencia, no había juicio, no había cordura… sólo vagaba en las sensaciones de éxtasis que viajaban en su sangre almacenando la euforia de poder sumergir por sus poros cuando ya no aguantara más el letargo de las embestidas.

-¡Ah! – jadeó extasiada por cada profundización en su interior que estaba acabando con su paciencia.

Lo que aumentó cuando él aferrándola fuertemente a su tórax, descendió su mano hacia su sensible botón de carne, dándole las mismas caricias que hace poco le propiciaba con su pulgar, ahora con el dedo medio. Caricias salvajes, veloces, con la presión justa como para provocarle un irresistible ardor en su núcleo invadido. Casi insoportable de placer.

El tiempo desapareció para ella, junto con el espacio. Se sintió en las nubes, sublime de goce carnal, al momento que imploraba compasión por tan asombroso hormigueo candente en su vientre que le derretía las entrañas.

Su respiración se hizo más pesada y condensada, opacándole los sentidos a cada segundo glorioso que pasaba tortuoso.

Sí, se estaba intoxicando en gozo. Envenenándose de placer, probablemente disolviendo a través del sexo, la traición, lo que carcomía su alma. Porque bien sabía, él sufría de manera paralela a ella y lo adormecían a través de sus debilidades. Todo era, sin duda, un acto recíproco sin determinante ni claridad.

Después de todo, nunca fue y sabía que jamás sería capaz de ver más allá en torno a él.

No fue capaz de controlar un intenso grito cuando la lujuria acumulada en su interior, brotó incesante por su piel, de tal manera que sentía sus poros arder por tan satisfactoria acción.

-¡Sasuke! – con la explotación involuntaria del nombre de él, a través de sus labios hinchados, descargó la obnubilación de su alma esclavizada por el traidor. La embistió una vez más, que trajo consigo otro grito estrepitoso de placer. -¡Sasuke!

Había llegado a tierra.

La reacción en cadena del éxtasis, abarcó todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo en cada frecuencia de expansión, provocándole el erizado de su piel perlada en sudor.

Y era tal la reacción sin consentimiento, que la impregnación del néctar en su interior no fue rechazada ni percibida por su razón aún somnolienta. Sólo el cosquilleo continuo fomentaba la propagación de anestesia para su raciocinio en reposo.

No había existencia, ni resistencia a la negación.

Suspiró cansina, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Delicioso, placentero… esas eran las palabras para calificar tan prohibido acto de su ser _subyugado_.

Con el aliento entrecortado, logró estabilizar el temblor en sus piernas agotadas para poder voltearse y hacerle frente. Entreabrió sus ojos esmeraldas surcados en sudoración, y se separó de él. Fue ahí cuando pudo sentir la humedad viscosa en su centro.

Logró voltearse, y no hubo obstinación por parte de él, por lo que, sin problemas pudo vislumbrar su hermoso rostro bañado en diminutas gotitas de excitación. La sonrisa de satisfacción que esbozaba era precisa y arrogante a cómo la recordaba. Idéntica, no había ni un sólo cambio.

La complacencia fue, aunque no quisiera que fuera así, mayor de lo que jamás creyó.

-Gritaste mi nombre… - no dijo absolutamente nada por aquellas engreídas palabras victoriosas, que claramente eran ciertas. Sólo desvió su mirada.

Retrocedió unos pasos, recargándose en la corteza del árbol, y deambuló nuevamente en la cruda realidad que esperaba ser considerada una vez que un click encendió su razonamiento y orgullo en juego.

-_Soy una idiota…_ - se reprochó a si misma, en su propio criterio, cuando vio su dignidad pisoteada una vez más, por no frenar el descontrol que marcó su debilidad obvia…

¿Cómo lanzar la primera piedra? ¿Cómo juzgar?... Si se estaba escudando en su propia fragilidad, en el reflejo de él, de ella, de ambos.

Puede ser, que todo lo hecho, todo lo que quiso darse por ocultar, por engañarse a si misma, era para victimizarse en aquel secreto de alma, o para escapar de su ineptitud inestable.

¿Cómo pudo permitir qué volviera a pasar?

Conocía la respuesta, volver a caer, era el _amar_ de olvidar… Un intento de ahogar el sentimiento que avergonzaba su orgullo.

-¡Te odio Sasuke Uchiha!

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno.. este es mi primer Sasu/Saku, y la verdad no sé si está bien. Honestamente, se trata de un reto personal. "Escribir sobre una pareja que no sea precisamente de mi gusto".

Sé que quedaron muchos cabos sueltos, pero eso se verá compensado en los próximos capítulos.

Por favor, críticas, sugerencias, reclamos, amenazas de muerte y demás... Sólo hagan click ahí abajito. ¿Si?

PD: Si les llegase a gustar, sus comentarios fomentarán mi inspiración, y si no... obligada a eliminarlo y esto jamás pasó. ¡Besitos!


	2. Hasta Sufrir

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Ninguna.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Rojo Eterno ::Oo~**

.

**H**asta **S**ufrir (Capítulo II)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

_Bésame y bésame hasta sufrir…_

_

* * *

  
_

¿Cómo pudo permitir qué volviera a pasar?

Conocía la respuesta, volver a caer, era el amar de olvidar… un intento de ahogar el sentimiento que avergonzaba su orgullo.

-¡Te odio Sasuke Uchiha!

-Me odias, pero de igual manera gritaste mi nombre. – Lo ignoró. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Nada. Si lo hacía, sólo lograría irritarla, y no le daría ese lujo. No a él.

Obvió la penetrante mirada que inhibía su capacidad de articular palabra alguna, y continuó acomodando sus ropas para ocultar su desnudez.

Mientras se vestía, pensaba en lo encomendado.

..

_-Sakura, debes hacerlo – miró a Tsunade con ojos desesperados. No quería hacerlo._

_-Pero…_

_-No hay peros. Debes hacerlo, por el bien de Konoha._

_-Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué, yo? – sabía la respuesta, mas no quería afrontarla._

_-Sabes muy bien el por qué. Sasuke es vulnerable frente a ti, y no lo niegues, yo sé lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos._

_Tenía razón, él era vulnerable frente a ella. Y bueno, estaba más que claro que la Hokage sabía que ella y él…_

_-No quiero hacerlo._

_-Es una orden Sakura. No te lo estoy pidiendo… ¡Eres un ninja!_

_Sí, la rubia estaba en lo cierto._

_-No quiero hacerlo._

_-¡Lo harás de todas maneras! – cerró sus ojos frente a aquel estridente grito que bien se merecía, después de todo ella era una kunoichi. _

_Se guardó una respuesta inmediata. Kami… no quería hacerlo._

_-Es por tú aldea ¡Maldita sea!_

_-Está bien… - susurró dando media vuelta, y saliendo de aquel lugar, cabizbaja._

_Todo fuera por el bien de su nación, y su propio bien. Era su condena._

_.._

Sabía que debía cumplir con lo impartido independiente de sus sentimientos, después de todo ella era un arma de defensa innegable, por tanto, no había retracción para lo que estaba por hacer, aunque en el fondo de su ser no quería ser participe del daño que repercutiría inevitablemente en ella.

Era una herida con consecuencias devastadoras, tanto para ella como para él.

¡Condenar! ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué más, si fue lo que ella eligió?

Suspiró al momento que terminaba ya de arroparse. La dedicó una mirada despectiva al azabache por el rabillo del ojo, y la desvió casi al instante cuando él le sonrió invicto.

_-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!_ – Oh, si que lo odiaba, pero así mismo como lo odiaba, lo amaba sin fin.

Eran ilógicos los sentimientos, sus propios sentimientos más de lo esperado… ¡Kami! ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota y caer por tan hermosa arrogancia que le despellejaba el cuerpo?

Ah, claro, se olvidaba, el traidor era la fuente de su vulnerabilidad incomprensible.

Sacudió su cabeza, ya no quería pensar más en él. Le hacía mal, dañaba su razón. Debilitaba el regir de su deber.

-¿Me matarás? – volteó a hacerle frente.

Sí, estaba decidida. Lo mataría, ya era tiempo de terminar con la atormentada agonía vacilante de su cuerpo.

-Lo haré. – Pronunció lo más segura de si misma posible, aunque le fue irrealizable no sonar dubitativa.

-Entonces mátame – él le extendió su katana. (Espada Chokuto)

Sintió su garganta seca, obstruida e irritada por el acecho de sus palabras tan decididas.

Era juiciosa respecto a sus intenciones, sabía que él lo hacía para encararle la debilidad que emanaban sus ojos.

Recibió la katana con manos temblorosas, que no pasaron desapercibidas por el Uchiha. Pero para su fortuna, el vengador no se había burlado.

La rodeó fuertemente con sus dedos. Y la extendió hacia la altura de la yugular del traidor. Sintió la carne pulsátil en directo contacto con la hoja afilada.

Si irrumpía en esa zona, cortaría su carótida. Y sólo bastarían minutos para que muriera desangrado. Pero pensándolo mejor, la mejor opción era dañar los grandes vasos. Una buena y fatal herida limpia en ese lugar, sería más simple y rápida. Sólo tenía que atravesar su arteria pulmonar, quizás parte de su aorta, y sería todo.

-¿Lo harás o no? – parpadeó un par de veces por aquel frío tono de voz, y miró su rostro apacible.

Lo iba a hacer, lo iba a hacer, lo iba a hacer, lo iba a hacer… ¡MIERDA!

Desvió su mirada hacia un punto inexistente.

-Cómo lo suponía, no eres capaz - al escuchar su murmullo, soltó la katana, dejándola caer sonoramente al suelo.

Se quedó inmóvil. Toda la seguridad, todo lo que tenía resguardado para crearle valor, se había esfumado dando paso a la inconsistencia de su determinación.

No pudo hacerlo, no podía hacerlo.

Sus brazos temblaron por la fuerza incontenida dentro de sus venas. El frenesí de la ira bombeaba sin cansancio.

-_¡ERES UNA IDIOTA! _– se regañó a si misma, tratando de controlar la violencia brutal que despedía en cada respiración.

-Eres domable mi cerezo, jamás podrías matarme – le refregó en su rostro, una vez más, al momento que acariciaba su mejilla suavemente.

-¡Te odio! – gritó propiciándole una fuerte bofetada, que posiblemente dejaría cómo secuelas, la huella de su mano y una coloración rojiza por el golpe desmedido.

Antes de darle paso a replica, corrió.

Necesitaba huir de ahí, necesitaba con urgencia desahogar su incompetencia, su impotencia hacia el bastardo que consumía sus energías de manera patética.

No iba a llorar, no lo iba a hacer, pese a la picazón insistente en sus esmeraldas, pese a la neblina en sus ojos. No lo iba a hacer, ya había demostrado mucho su debilidad como para fracasar nuevamente.

Corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Aunque luego de fascinante orgasmo, las fuerzas las había perdido.

Pero no se rindió, no lo haría. No ahora que Sasuke la estaba siguiendo. No lo permitiría, no…

¡Maldita sea! El idiota bastardo estaba ahí, a unos cuantos metros de ella mirándola con expresión ganadora.

Detuvo el paso, e inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

Pronto, él se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba detenida. Era capaz de ver a través de su rostro estoico, sin expresión aparente, que disfrutaba de la reacción de sus ojos esmeraldas. Lo sabía, pues sus ojos siempre eran capaces de revelar su estado.

Apretó con fuerzas sus manos cuando él frenó el paso a sólo un escaso metro de ella.

Sasuke implantó una sonrisa de goce en sus labios, que sólo le provocó que su sangre hirviera. Sí, él la estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Se estaba burlando de ella, el muy bastardo…

-¡Por qué mierda no te vas! – le gritó exasperada. Se estaba dando por vencida. No podía vencerlo, a menos que él no opusiera resistencia, y ella tuviera las agallas suficientes como para hacerlo, mas la vez pasada no pudo pese a la resonancia de su orgullo herido.

Si él era consciente de que ella le haría daño… ¿Por qué seguía ahí? ¿Por qué no se iba y la dejaba en paz?

A esas alturas le daba igual si cumplía o no con la misión, eso ni siquiera le importaba. ¡Kami! Lo único que quería era que él se mantuviera alejado de ella, pues la cercanía le dañaba el alma, y la razonabilidad.

Y ya… simplemente ya no podía seguir luchando contra eso. Ya no más.

-¡Vete maldita sea! ¡VETE! – gritó nuevamente, con toda la capacidad residual que pudo explosar.

Reprimió las lágrimas, y lo iba a hacer hasta el final. No lloraría, no frente a él. Porque aún después de que se diese por vencida, no podía permitir rezagar su orgullo, su dignidad. Como mujer, como kunoichi, como ninja, al menos debía conseguir salir con el honor intacto. Lo demás, daba igual, después de todo el fracaso era un derecho ineludible.

-¿Por qué tan agresiva? – le preguntó con timbre de implacable inocencia.

Frunció sus labios, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella una vez más?

-¡Cállate!

-Ay mi cerezo… estoy perdiendo la paciencia – lo miró incrédula. ¿La paciencia? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-¿De qué hablas, idiota? – él le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, obviamente impregnada de ironía.

-¿No lo vas a hacer? – fue ahí cuando comprendió. Él hablaba, mejor dicho le insinuaba un desafío, y ese era acabar con él.

Le estaba recalcando cuál era su misión, su miserable enflaquecimiento que le dañaba la psique.

¿Por qué lo hacía el idiota? ¿Por qué no se iba y ya? ¿Para qué mierda continuaba con lo mismo? Si sabía que él era el dominador absoluto de su alma, el aire de su sistema, el latir de su corazón, ya no podía desafiar. Él, ya ha sido todo.

-Vete… - murmuró ya sin fuerzas, desviando su mirada.

Estaba tirando todo por la borda. ¿Qué más daba? Nada, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera el peso de su dignidad podía contra ello.

En veloces segundos, de los cuales no fue consciente, él estaba frente a ella, sin espacio entre sus cuerpos. Alzó la mirada, fijando sus orbes en sus ojos ónix.

Sin poder hacer nada, sin poder resistirse Sasuke la besó, lenta y pausadamente. No pudo no dejar de corresponder, por lo que coordinó el movimiento de sus labios con los suyos, fundiéndose en uno solo. Rítmico, encajando a la perfección.

Sintió cada célula de su cuerpo estremecerse, cada espacio de su piel erizarse en propagación adyacente en cada tejido, revolviéndole las emociones. Su cuerpo, inevitablemente, actuaba por si solo, no obstante, su mente gritaba podar lo falso de sus caricias, borrar lo quebrantable de cada palpitar resonante en su pecho.

Tembló por el respiro dulce de su boca, por el roce sumiso que nuevamente la estaba llevando a vagar en él.

Aunque lo implorara, estaba cayendo en su red.

El tironeó su labio inferior suavemente antes de separarse de ella. Aún con ambos ojos cerrados, trató de regular su respiración. Sasuke la había dejado sin aliento…

Lentamente abrió sus párpados y contempló su mirada oscura fija en ella. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes antes de que él rompiera el silencio tormentoso.

-¿Lo harás? – Se perdió unos segundos en su mirada, mientras procesaba sus palabras.

¿Lo decía en serio?

_-Es por el bien de tu aldea ¡Maldita sea!_

Esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza. Su aldea… por un bien...

-¿Lo harás o no? – le repitió buscando respuesta.

Desvió su mirada unos segundos, pese a su ética como shinobi, como protectora hacia su aldea, su sangre viajando frenética por sus venas se encargaba de hacerla vacilar.

¿Y cómo no? Si se trataba de la persona que amaba.

Mordió su labio inferior repetitivas veces en señal de nerviosismo.

En ese momento, él tomó su mentón y la obligó a hacerle frente. Fue ahí, en un efímero segundo, en cual vislumbró un extraño, pero precioso brillo en sus ojos ónix, un brillo particular, inexpugnable e incandescente que la hizo ver más allá de lo que podría ver alguien ajeno.

No fueron necesarias las palabras. Aquella luz bañando su oscuridad, fue determinante y segura.

Fue capaz de descubrirlo con sólo eso. La luz trasmitía un signo de… un signo de…

Su corazón se desgarró de tal manera, que las pulsaciones aceleradas sólo aumentaban el dolor que la estaba embargando sin compasión, el dolor la estaba haciendo sufrir como nunca antes en su vida.

Se estaba ahogando en agonía, mientras su alma lloraba lágrimas de sangre.

La aflicción se apoderó de su ser, y la inseguridad se reflejó en el cristalizado de sus ojos jade, mientras que la permanente emoción, marchitó su existencia, opacando la capacidad de creer que la emisión que divulgaban sus ojos era posible.

Se negaba a creerlo, rotundamente… No podía ser cierto, no debía ser así. ¡No, no, no y no!

Sin embargo, esa era la dura realidad que la esperaba.

Pese al nudo en la garganta que le imposibilitaba el paso del aire, logró susurrar en un hilo de voz despedazado, su nombre.

-Sasuke…

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

Es increíble lo majestuoso y determinante que puede llegar a ser una mirada ¿No? A veces, eso es suficiente para descubrir un alto con razón de acabar un corazón. Incluso llega a ser tortuosamente hermoso.

Ya, me dejo de cháchara ambigua. Bueno… no saben lo inmensamente agradecida que estoy con ustedes. La verdad es que jamás creí que les gustaría. De hecho no creí siquiera que dejarían algún review. Lo cierto es que me sorprendieron, y mucho.

**Ilusion-Chan,, Edison, PILAR, .2, Karina Natsumi, Marisa Uchiha, una seguidora, diana-uchiha. Eve-luna**. **¡Muchas Gracias! **

Espero este capítulo sea del agrado de ustedes, aunque aún quedan bastantes cabos sueltos, los cuales serán resueltos en el capítulo siguiente y final.

Próximo capítulo: "**H**asta **M**orir… **S**olo."

Críticas, reclamos, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, descargos emocionales, y demás, sólo deben hacer click ahí abajito.

Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besitos!

PD: Trataré cuanto antes de actualizar, mas la universidad e internado me quitan demasiado tiempo, eso sin contar los otros fics que tengo en progreso. Pero recuerden que sus comentarios fomentan mi inspiración. ^^


	3. Hasta Morir Solo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Capítulo final.

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Rojo Eterno ::Oo~**

.

**H**asta **M**orir... **S**olo. (Capítulo III)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

_Bésame y bésame hasta morir... solo._

* * *

Se negaba a creerlo, rotundamente… No podía ser cierto, no debía ser así. ¡No, no, no y no!

Sin embargo, esa era la dura realidad que la esperaba.

Pese al nudo en la garganta que le imposibilitaba el paso del aire, logró susurrar en un hilo de voz despedazado, su nombre.

-Sasuke… - él aún mirando sus ojos fijamente asintió en silencio, confirmando en aquel movimiento afirmativo que lo que descubrió en su majestuosa mirada era inequívoco.

¡Kami, no!

-Tú… t-tú… - ¡Diablos! No podía pronunciar las palabras claramente.

¿Y cómo no? Si el alma despedazada en su pecho, sus latidos desgarradores, sus respiraciones superficiales y su cuerpo temblando se rehusaban a aceptar lo que había descubierto.

En ese momento, él le abrió su mano que estaba empuñada, y dejó en ella su katana, mas ella se resistía a cogerla, por lo que permaneció ahí, palpando su mano.

-Hazlo - ¡Maldita sea! Más encima el idiota aseguraba, en aquel tono frío que en verdad lo quería así.

-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? – no pudo retener más la angustia en su pecho. -¿Qué mierda te sucede?

-Sakura…

-¡Cállate! – gritó quedándose sin oxígeno por un instante. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke…?

-Sólo hazlo.

-¿Cómo puedes querer esto? – espetó furiosa, ya no aguantando más la angustia retorciéndose en su alma.

Él suspiró. Clavó su mirada jade en sus ojos destrozados, una sola mirada bastaba. ¡Maldición!

-¿No se supone debías matarme? – se quedó en silencio, tratando de averiguar en aquel opaco brillo de sus ojos oscuros alguna muestra del porqué lo hacía. O mejor dicho le imploraba que hiciera. –Esta es tú oportunidad. Hazlo.

Estaba garantizado, su tono de voz frío y carente de emociones decían la absoluta verdad… Él quería morir. Quería que ella lo matara, esa era su intención.

Quiso decirle algo, no obstante el temblor en su barbilla le imposibilitó la acción vocal, además que la obstrucción en su garganta era cada vez más pesada.

-Hazlo. – Esta vez sus palabras, sonaron más estables. Era casi como si le estuviera suplicando que lo hiciera.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no otra persona?... Ella lo amaba ¿Cómo hacerlo?

-Es tu deber – aquello confirmó lo obvio, lo encomendado. Si bien es cierto, su misión era matarlo, ahora las circunstancias habían cambiado, habían tomado un giro completamente impensado, inesperado.

Debía matarlo sí, pero que él se lo pidiera era algo diferente.

Aún perdida en sus ojos, trató de refutar en contra del deseo de él, mas las palabras habían abandonado su cuerpo. Ninguna oscilación de letras, ni de oraciones con alguna línea de persuasión o convicción salían de sus labios.

Aún así, y pese a su dificultad de articular, le dijo en un hilo de voz; -¿D-Dónde quedaron tus objetivos…?

-No es de tu incumbencia. Lo que hago o dejo de hacer no es de tu importancia.

Aquello despertó su somnolencia hipnotizada por los ojos de él.

-¡¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia?! Me estás pidiendo que te mate ¡Maldita sea! – ofuscada, apretó con fuerza el mango de la katana que estaba en su mano, aún en contacto con la piel de él.

-Es casi un favor lo que te estoy haciendo. Cumple con tu deber como ninja, defiende a tu aldea y termina con esto. Mátame.

Sus palabras eran tan directas y ciertas, que no pudo debatir. Porque aún después de todo, su deber era matarlo. Era contradictorio desde cierta perspectiva, y quizá no debió nunca aceptar tal misión.

Su inestabilidad absoluta, al borde de la hipocresía, instaba el desequilibrio de su júbilo. Ella jamás estuvo apta para hacerlo, y probablemente jamás, independiente de la vulnerabilidad que le provocaba al azabache. Independiente de aquello, ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo. Fue realmente estúpido de su parte haber aceptado…

Sintió sus ojos arder, una vez más, sin embargo reprimió las lágrimas.

-¿La restauración de tu clan…? – preguntó en un escaso aliento.

No sabía porqué continuaba con lo mismo, preguntando o más bien insinuando palabras de convencimiento para que desistiera de tan absurda idiotez, sin embargo, era bastante parecido a lo que ocurrió cuando él dejó la aldea para irse con Orochimaru, sólo que ahora los sentimientos eran más fuertes, y alcanzaban una intensidad en demasía, de tal manera que ardía, haciendo pedazos su razón.

¿Qué tan estúpido podía llegar a ser el amor? ¿Qué tan patético llegaba a ser una vez atrapado en él, sin correspondencia?

Al parecer, mucho… demasiado.

-No hay problema con eso – desvió su mirada jade.

¿Ya ni eso le importaba? ¿Qué había sucedido con él? ¿Dónde estaba el Sasuke Uchiha con semblante determinante que había conocido?

Ya no quedaba ni la sombra de ese hombre. El sujeto frente a ella no era más que una simple imitación. Un débil hombre que deseaba escapar de la existencia por no tener la suficiente fortaleza como para continuar.

En ese momento, él la obligó a hacer contacto con sus ojos. Respiró profundamente antes de hacerle frente a aquel temeroso.

-Eres un cobarde… - masculló realizando contacto directo sobre sus orbes ónix.

-Eso no importa ya – al decir esas palabras, comprobó en aquel cielo oscuro una cuota de dolor. Un dolor hechizante, poderoso e irreparable.

Kami…Él sufría, estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

Estuvo siempre pensando, acusándose a si misma por su ineptitud, por su debilidad. ¿Y él? ¿Cómo fue que no pudo ver más allá en ese momento en que le imploró con la mirada que lo matara?

El sufría, su alma estaba rota, despedazada. En agonía constante, insana. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo? Su mirada pedía a gritos que detuviera el sufrimiento, porque eso era lo que pedía en verdad. Más allá de matarlo, más allá de cumplir con su misión, aquellos ojos oscuros imploraban descanso. Rogaban detener el desgarro desenfrenado.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta? ¿Tan ciega?

Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería parar de una vez tan cruda realidad. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a él?

-¿Lo harás? – Aún manteniendo el contacto visual con él, asintió en silencio.

No demostró vacilación, porque ya nada quedaba de eso. Ya era hora de acabar de una vez con la falsedad del mundo, de la fría tristeza que emanaba su cuerpo estoico.

Agarró con fuerza la Katana, y fue en ese momento en que él le soltó la mano.

Él le sonrió sin ese tinte de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, sino que aquel dibujo en sus labios transmitía satisfacción, casi agradecimiento… casi.

Recaudando en su cabeza las palabras de Tsunade, de su pueblo, de sus amigos y sobretodo de él, las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, alzó la katana posándola majestuosamente en el pecho de él.

-Hazlo… - le dijo Sasuke, quedándose inmóvil, dejándole a disposición su cuerpo.

El suplicio de su alma, le dio las últimas fuerzas para hacerlo. Respiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos unos momentos y luego con seguridad comenzó a pujar el arma dentro de su cuerpo.

Fue capaz de sentir como el filo de la katana atravesaba los tejidos del cuerpo de él, de manera lenta y tortuosa. Se negó a mirar su rostro, tan sólo se dedicó a concentrar su mirada en el pecho de Sasuke.

Sintió un quejido de dolor, mas lo ignoró, no lo miraría, pues si lo hacía, no podría continuar.

-Por favor… - sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero logró controlar el desconsuelo que le quemaba el alma. Aquel "por favor" significaba que continuase, y acabara pronto con lo que estaba haciendo.

Jamás había escuchado decir por parte de él aquellas palabras. Realmente su sufrimiento debía ser increíblemente doloroso como para pedirlo.

Mordió su labio inferior, y logró atravesar su cuerpo, inmediatamente soltó el arma homicida, la huella del crimen. En ese momento, lo vio caer de rodillas frente a ella.

Quiso abrazarlo, quiso quitarle la katana que tenía estancada en su cuerpo, mas algo en su cabeza, en su corazón se lo impidieron. No pudo hacer nada al respecto.

-S-Sasuke… - susurró observando su cuerpo bañado en un intenso líquido carmesí que se desprendía de sus entrañas.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer, susurrar su nombre.

-G-Gra-acias… - al escucharlo, inmediatamente observó su rostro pálido.

¿Gracias? ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

Se sintió morir, en ese instante, fue eso lo que sintió en su pecho.

-S-Salvaste… m-mi vida… - su corazón comenzó a latir con una rapidez desconocida.

Al final todo lo que estaba en el trasfondo de sus palabras, de su mirada, de su arrogancia, de su expresión apacible, de su aliento… todo eso era un anhelo subrepticio para salvarle su vida.

¿Salvarle la vida?

¡Maldita sea todo! Aquello no era salvarle la vida, era justificarle su existencia, y recién con eso salvarle el alma, no la vida. La vida no, porque estaba agotándose a cada segundo, de vida ya casi no quedaba nada. Y el alma… porque eso era lo que estaba atrapado en él de manera insoportable, desesperante… y fue liberada gracias a que ella lo apuñaló. Gracias al último soplo de aliento, de vida desgarradora que se iba con un alma en paz.

Después de todo, había algo inserto en ese mar oscuro, en esa coraza de hierro. Era el dolor, la desesperanza, la tristeza, la putrefacción de su vida que ya casi no valía nada.

-Sakura… - se quedó paralizada, divisando el alto y bajo del tórax del Uchiha que poco a poco, la expansión costal, se hacía más superficial, casi imperceptible.

Faltaba poco, moriría en poco tiempo.

-T-Te amé… - aquella confesión se repitió una y otra vez en su mente, resonando también en su corazón que casi se detuvo. –A-Aún… lo h-hago…

¿Él la había amado? ¿La amó? ¿La ama...?

Su mente vago en el silencio. Lo último que escuchó antes de perderse en un estado de trance y caer pesadamente de rodillas al suelo, fue un último aliento quejumbroso de Sasuke. Lo demás quedó en el aire, en el viento que se llevó cada palabra, cada sentimiento fuera de ese lugar en donde acababa de desaparecer una luz.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Apenas la vio de rodillas al piso con la mirada extraviada hacia un punto inexistente, supo del sufrimiento de ella.

Incluso era capaz de sentir del cuerpo de la pelirrosada un aura de dolor. Y no era para menos, tener que matar a la persona que formó parte de tu vida dejando una estela impregnada en sueños, era para querer morirse también.

Observó el cuerpo inerte del Uchiha antes de caminar sigilosamente hacia ella.

Sakura ni siquiera notó su presencia, por lo que fue consciente de que su amiga no estaba en su sano juicio.

Se puso se rodillas al lado de ella y la observó. No tenía palabras de aliento para dedicarle, porque jamás había estado en una situación similar, por tanto, no podía ni imaginar lo que debía estar sintiendo Sakura al respecto.

Miró su rostro y se sorprendió de no ver lágrimas. Estaba reteniendo su dolor, y eso le estaba haciendo mal. Debía intervenir.

Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. No hubo reacción por parte de la pelirrosa, por lo que optó por hablar.

-Lo hiciste… - le susurró aferrándola a su pecho. Al no obtener respuesta luego de los siguientes minutos, se separó de ella y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

Estaba abstraída, ni siquiera enfocaba la mirada.

-Sakura… - la obligó a que hiciera contacto con ella. -¡Mírame! – no obtuvo contestación una vez más. -¡Mírame! – le gritó.

Gracias a lo último, la ojijade hizo contacto con sus ojos azules.

Fue testigo de que el brillo había desaparecido de sus ojos, ya no estaba…

-Llora – dijo en un tono suave. –Puedes llorar…

Sakura negó con un débil movimiento de cabeza.

-Llora… tienes que hacerlo. – Una vez más, se rehusó. -¡LLORA DE UNA VEZ! – chilló provocando que Sakura liberara un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. –Eso es… llora – susurró abrazándola.

Sintió los brazos de su amiga agarrarla con fuerza por la cintura. Cerró sus ojos y la ayudó a apaciguar su dolor impresionante.

Los llantos se hicieron cada segundo más audibles y desgarradores. Cada lágrima que caía en su pecho, daba el crédito de amargura absoluta. Sufría demasiado, de tal manera que casi sentía su dolor.

-Grita Sakura, debes hacerlo… - volvió a susurrarle luego de unos minutos de aflicción contenida.

La pelirrosada se separó de ella, se levantó, caminó unos pasos y gritó, para sorpresa de Ino que creyó demoraría en hacerlo.

La escuchó gritar como nunca antes. Cada grito era un clamar por compasión, un pedir de condición insufrible.

Se incorporó ella también y sólo se dedicó a observarla. Su amiga necesitaba desahogar lo que la asfixiaba, pues si no lo hacía, terminaría atormentada de por vida.

Exhaló con suavidad y miró de reojo el cuerpo de Sasuke. Estuvo a punto de dejar escapar unos lamentos, mas en ese momento una mano masculina se posó en su hombro. Se volteó y sonrió al ver al cabeza de piña.

-Ella lo hizo… ella floreció… - le dijo esbozando una sonrisa melancólica en su bello rostro.

-¡BASTARDO! – escucharon ambos un grito estridente, acompañado de un temblor que casi los hizo perder el equilibrio.

Ino corrió hacia Sakura que había provocado un cráter gracias a su gran fuerza bruta. Se acercó a ella que estaba tirada en suelo desvaneciéndose en lágrimas.

-Shikamaru, ayúdame – el moreno asintió y se acercó a ella.

Momentos más tarde Sakura yacía inconsciente en los brazos del Nara que miraba el cuerpo del Uchiha frente a él.

Ino miró una vez más el cuerpo de Sasuke que estaba rodeado de una red de hilos que incrustaba miles de sellos explosivos.

-¿Funcionará?

-Tsk, obvio mujer problemática… cualquier que intente sacar el cuerpo de Sasuke, aunque sea un insecto, provocara la explosión en cadena de todos esos sellos. No hay forma de que alguien pueda llevárselo.

-Tienes razón. Vamos…

-Vamos.

-¿Crees que Sakura se pondrá bien? – le preguntó mirando a su amiga que lucía pacífica, serena y hermosa.

-Lo hará, con el tiempo lo hará…

* * *

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad. Especial gracias a quienes se dieron la molestia de dejar un comentario.

**Ilusion-chan, Saki Haruno, Karina Natsumi, joKer aiNo, .2****, Eve-luna**. Gracias, no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen. T-T

Espero les haya gustado, yo creo que todos sospechaban lo que iba a suceder. ¿Cierto? Por algo el género es Angst/Tragedy. Sé que quedaron algunos cabos sueltos, pero no se preocupen, estoy terminando el epílogo. ¿Qué es un fic sin un epílogo?

Muchas gracias nuevamente. Reclamos, amenazas de muerte, disconformidad por el fin o algo, no duden en dejar su comentario.

¡Besos y Adios!


	4. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Rojo Eterno ::Oo~**

.

**E**pílogo

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Suspiró suavemente, descargando en aquel aliento los recuerdos de hace unos 16 meses.

Era difícil, para ella no había día en que no recordara las palabras de Sasuke, sus ojos, su cuerpo inerte…

Sin embargo, después de reflexionar los hechos, llegó a la conclusión de que él lo había pedido para el descanso de su alma. Era consciente y entendía, luego de mucho tiempo, que él siempre había sufrido a causa de su vida, vida plasmada de amargura, dolor.

Él nunca había sentido un descanso, pues luego de la masacre de su clan, la venganza se había introducido en su alma y cuerpo sin dejarle la posibilidad de escapar por sí mismo, por lo que ella había sido la responsable de su tranquilidad, la responsable de quitarle su existencia culposa.

Sabía que él tenía y tuvo la esperanza de poder encender una luz, mas luego de asesinar a Itachi, la situación se había vuelto en saciedad de dolor. Quizá porque su camino estaba así escrito, o quizá sólo lo era por no encontrar escapatoria al tormento que lo acechaba, y por eso había recurrido a tales acciones.

Mas lo anterior sólo eran suposiciones, y esperaba que en el fondo fueran así, pues si no lo hacía, creería que toda la tortura por la que pasó había sido en vano, y honestamente no quería que fuese así. No quería arrepentirse, menos en esos momentos en que cierto brillo florecía cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo dentro de su alma herida, sanándola, llenándola de alegría, felicidad.

Pese a todo, y a la estela que embargaba su interior, debía seguir adelante. Y lo haría, porque era una mujer fuerte, no sólo por ella, sino que también por quienes la necesitaban.

Respiró profundamente y sonrió cuando escuchó el sonido de un cascabel.

Fijó su mirada en el pequeño bebé que estaba sentado sobre una manta en el verde prado en dónde ella también estaba sentada.

Su expresión se suavizó de tal manera que incluso llego a radiarse de sí misma. Era la dulzura, la sensatez, la inocencia, la delicadeza de aquel ser que compartía su sangre y la de él…

-Eso no… - susurró sacándole el cascabel de la boca a su pequeño hijo que insistía en chupetear. –Esto es para hacerle así ¿Ves? – le dijo agitando ese objeto colorido y chillón.

Su hijo le sonrió divertido, agitando sus manitas para poder quitarle el cascabel.

-¿Lo quieres? – le preguntó agitando más el juguete. –Toma – se lo entregó, provocando que su bebé lo agitara también. –Así se hace, Sasuke…

El pequeño era una verdadera réplica de su padre. Ojos oscuros, piel pálida, cabellos oscuros, con uno que otro reflejo rosa que pasaba prácticamente desapercibido, no había duda, eran idénticos, por lo que no pudo ocultar el origen de su primogénito. Aunque jamás se atrevería a hacerlo, porque ella amó a Sasuke, y él a pesar de todo, había sido la persona más importante para ella. La persona por la que había aprendido a amar.

Mordió su labio inferior y bajó su mirada, recordando las palabras del azabache.

_-¿La restauración de tu clan…?_

_-No hay problema con eso._

Después supo el porqué de sus palabras. No sabía cómo él pudo predecirlo, mas sabía que Sasuke había sido consciente acerca del trasfondo de esas sílabas.

Él sabía, lo sabía, es por eso que no le había preocupado uno de los que había sido sus objetivos primordiales, restablecer su clan, porque en cierta manera lo hizo. Aún permanecía el linaje Uchiha en vida.

A fin de cuentas, él si había logrado su propósito. Al menos algo había dejado una huella impresa en las memorias de los demás. Al menos algo hizo bien, porque Kami sabe que tener un hijo la había llenado de vida, es por eso que jamás se arrepentiría de nada, después de la tormenta venía el sol, y había sido una clara ejemplificación de aquello.

Su sol, su vida, su amor, su todo, era su pequeño. Su hijo que amaba más allá del razonamiento humano.

Aún le daba trabajo creer cómo podía ser capaz de querer tanto a alguien tan pequeño. Era una sensación tan grata, que la inundaba en alegría constante. Era extraordinario. Y Kami sabía que lo era, por esa misma razón es que estaba agradecida de haber dado vida a tan maravilloso ser.

Un llanto débil llegó a sus oídos. Por instinto clavó su mirada jade en el pequeño que dibujaba en un puchero enternecedor en su inocente rostro.

No pudo dejar de reír. Su bebé se había golpeado la frente con el cascabel.

-Ven aquí, Sasuke – dijo con suavidad mientras estiraba sus brazos y cargaba al pequeño. –Tienes que tener más cuidado con ésto… - sonrió, mostrándole aquel juguete. –En la cabeza no. ¿Está bien?

Su primogénito se aferró a su pecho, ocultando sus facciones en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello.

-¡Mi amor! – chilló abrazándolo con delicadeza. –Precioso… - depositó un dulce beso en su cabeza. –Mejor nos vamos.

En poco tiempo estuvo lista, con su bebé aún en brazos, caminó con él para poder dirigirse a su casa. Sin embargo, su camino se vio interrumpido por una cálida brisa que revolvió sus cabellos rosas.

Detuvo el paso.

Sin duda, aquellos vestigios del viento fueron tan cálidos, que le fue imposible no recordar la última vez que vio los ojos ónices de quien fue el amor de su vida.

Esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica, retomó sus pasos, agradeciendo a aquella brisa la estela inquebrantable de la persona que permanecía en su alma a cada instante.

-_Sasuke…_

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Oculto entre las ramas de un árbol, observó a la pelirrosada que caminaba con el pequeño en brazos.

Pese a querer realizar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, no pudo hacerlo, en su alma y vida, no estaba permitida la luz de la felicidad en la oscuridad de su corazón, aunque en el fondo sí lo estaba, oculta en algún lugar recóndito de tanta ingratitud.

Al final, su objetivo primordial se había concretado, pese a no pertenecer a él como lo hubiese querido, pues aún quedaban cabos sueltos, además su existencia aún mantenía el egoísmo y venganza como huella constante.

Asimismo, algo había logrado con el éxito que esperaba. La reconstitución de su clan, el rojo de su linaje seguía eterno.

Y aquel pequeño se encargaría de aquello, sólo era cosa de tiempo. La generación y el clan Uchiha continuaban latiendo.

* * *

.

**Fin Epílogo**

.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. Mátenme, hagan lo que quieran. Me demoré millones en traerles el epílogo, jamás había demorado tanto en actualizar... me siento culpable. T-T Sobre todo porque lo tenía de hace tiempo... ¡Sí, se me había olvidado publicarlo! T-T

Ya, dejando mis disculpas de lado, agradezco a todos quienes se han tomado y se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia y sobre todo dejar un comentario con su opinión. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ilusion-Chan: ¡Mare! ¿Qué sería de mí sin tus reviews? xD jajaja. Gracias, nena. De verdad, por todo, siempre estuviste ahí... No sé como agradecerte, bueno sí, lo sé, con un Shika/Ino con lemon xD Jajaja. Nos vemos, nena. Y Gracias de nuevo. ¡Besotes para ti!

pilar: ¡Ay, niña! Gracias, te pasaste... Fuiste una de las fieles, y no tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy por eso. Siento el retraso... no volverá a pasar. xD Acerca del final feliz... pss, es feliz, al menos ella lo es. Jajaja. Nos vemos, niña. ¡Besitos! Pd: Al igual que la Mare, te mereces un Shika/Ino xD jajaja.

setsuna17: ¡Hola, nena! Gracias, de verdad. Y qué bueno que te haya gustado, ojala el epílogo no sea la excepción... Por cierto, me gusta tu nick, me recuerda tiempos aquellos... ¡Ups! ya desvarié. Nos vemos, cuídate mucho. ¡Besos!

EdiitH: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ^^ Ay, Dios... ¿De verdad lloraste? XD Jajaja, me da risa el que lo hayas hecho frente a tus padres, pues recuerdo que una vez (varias) lloré con un fic, y Dios, me miraban como bicho raro, pero fue cómico. xD Gracias nena, de verdad. Nos vemos. ¡Besos!

Karina Natsumi: ¡Hola! Sí, lectora fiel, también. Gracias, de verdad, por todos los comentarios y tomarte tu valioso tiempo en dejarme un comentario. Te estaré eternamente agradecida. Espero no haberte dejado con un signo de interrogación en tu cabeza, pero fue inevitable, sobre todo por el final... xD Lo siento. Nos vemos. ¡Besitos!

veritto: ¿Qué tal? Oh, Dios me siento tan culpable... ¿Aún aceptas el epílogo? T-T Ojala te guste, y qué bien que te haya gustado, sobre todo porque el tragedy y el angst están medios desmerecidos xD Gracias por tu review, y mucha suerte. ¡Besos!

joKer aiNo: ¡Hola! Uy gracias por tus letras. ¿Uno de los mejores? psss... no creo xD jajaja. Sobre todo porque no tengo idea de los sasu/saku, ya que no me gustan... xD Y por tanto, jamás he leído uno... pero, en fin. Gracias de todo corazón, lo estaré siempre. Cuídate mucho. ¡Besos!

.2x: ¿Cómo estás, nena? Gracias, muchísimas gracias por tus letras. Jajaja, aunque al igual como le dije a joKer aiNo, eso es mucho decir. Pero lo bueno es que... no sé. ¿escribir como yo? Qué vergüenza xD jajaja. Ojala te guste el epílogo, nos vemos pronto. ¡Besos! Pd: Gracias por los reviews de los drabbles. ^^

Saki Haruno: Gracias por el comentario. Pues... sí fue inesperado. xD Jejeje. Y bueno, gracias por encontrar que escribo excelente... Aunque tengo varias faltas feas que pronto corregiré. ^^ . ¿Otro Sasu/Saku? Sí, o sea, este es el primero que escribo original de ellos, tengo otro que es una adaptación de Shika/Ino, modificado en un UA. Lo tengo, pero publicado en otra página... Y no lo he traído acá porque como tengo el original, sabrán todo después jajaj, aunque he cambiado mucho... Quizá lo publique. Nos vemos, nena. Y gracias por todo. ¡Besitos!

Y gracias a todos lo que pasen a leer.

Ya saben, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, críticas, descargos emocionales, y dudas, sólo dejen un comentario. Será bien recibido.

Hasta un próximo Sasu/Saku, fue un verdadero gusto. ¡Besitos!


End file.
